


Rings

by Dooiney_Oie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: How many taakitz fics can I write that's the question, M/M, Rated teen for liberal swearing, Short and hopefully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dooiney_Oie/pseuds/Dooiney_Oie
Summary: Tiny proposal fic because the choice of materials for the rings is very important to me





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on tumblr a little while ago about the best ring materials for taakitz proposal fics and figured I should put my money where my mouth is. Or, words or something

 

  
He doesn't even have time to finish the question before Taako slams into his chest at full force. It's all he can do to hold on to the small box with the ring inside as they're both sent sprawling into the grass, Taako nodding his head furiously, arms wrapped around Kravitz's ribs so tight it feels like they might break.

"Is that a yes?"

Taako finds his voice.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!"

The elf sniffs a little, and Kravitz realises he's crying. Taako pushes back from him and wipes a sleeve roughly over his eyes.

"But, fuck, I had shit all planned out and then you just - shit."

"What?"

Taako reaches over to rummage through the contents of his bag that have been thrown across the ground in his impulse tackle.

"Shit. Where did it - fuck!"

Pushing himself up, Kravitz sees a small woodwork box resting on the ground next to his foot. Oh.

"Um, Taako?"

"What? I'm trying to-"

He points. Taako's ears turn red.

"Oh. Fuck."

He scrambles for the box, snatches it off the ground and sits back onto his knees.

"Well, uh, don't suppose there's much point in standing on ceremony now." He presses the box into Kravitz's chest. "Here."

Kravitz takes the box gently and slowly levers it open to reveal a beautiful crystal ring. It's carved into layered spirals that shine in the sunlight.

"I um, asked Magnus to carve it for me, so you better appreciate the conversation I had to sit through for that whole deal. I know the colour's probably not your jam, but I can change it back to ebony if-"

Kravitz starts to laugh. "Pink tourmaline?"

Taako snorts and grins a little sheepishly. "Yeah, I thought it'd be cute, or something? But I guess it's just kinda ironic. I can transmute it into something else if you want." He fiddles with one of his earrings.

Kravitz shakes his head. "No, it's perfect." He says, slipping it onto his finger. Then he takes Taako's hand so he can do the same for him with his own ring. Black glass, with tiny sapphires embedded around the circumference like stars. Taako beams as bright as the sun. Kravitz hopes that means he's caught that significance, too.

Suddenly he's thrown down against the grass again, albeit a little softer this time. He feels warm lips pressed against his own.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?"

Kravitz smiles. "Yeah, I do."

"Good, 'cause I'm not fuckin' saying it again."

Taako turns and lies down next to him so that his head is resting against Kravitz's shoulder. Kravitz leans over to kiss him on the temple, fingers running gently through his soft curls. He receives a contented sigh and a giggle in return.

"Okay, maybe sometimes, if you keep that up."

They sit together for hours just watching the sunset, the wine in Taako's pack forgotten. Kravitz continues to play with the elf's hair as they talk, and Taako moves to do the same, hands working steadily upwards until he hooks them around the back of Kravitz's neck and pulls their faces together again - and ' _sometimes_ ' shows the first glimmer of becoming ' _always_.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have a long form vampire au that I might put the first chapter of up tomorrow, if I can finally think of a goddamn name for it


End file.
